Robo
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: sera posible que les puedan robar a todos los de la banda sus lanzadoras, lo se mal summary


Robo

Bien amigos de fanfiction en este fic van a robarles sus lanzadoras a todos los de la banda de shane pero, quien es el ladrón

Todo comienza en la mañana temprano, todos estaban aburridos y sin nada que hacer, excepto alguien

Alfa: ¡donde está, donde está, donde la habré dejado!

Eli: ¿Qué buscas?

Alfa: mi lanzadora, no sé dónde está y no la encuentro por ningún lado

Eli: ay mi vida, deberías aprender de mí, yo siempre traigo mi lanzadora conmigo

Alfa: así, y ahorita donde esta

Eli: este…, está bien, yo tampoco ha visto mi lanzadora desde esta mañana, pero que importa

Alfa: que importa, que importa, si no encontramos unas lanzadoras en todo el refugio, significa que nos las robaron y que la seguridad fallo

En eso llego Kord

Kord: oigan chicos han visto mi lanzadora

Eli: dicen por ahí la tercera es la vencida

Kord: ¿de qué están hablando?

Alfa: nosotros tampoco encontramos nuestras lanzadoras

Kord: eso es muy sospechoso no lo creen

Eli: por supuesto que sí, ahora como encontraremos las lanzadoras

Después de un rato llego Trixie

Trixie: oigan saben dónde deje mi lanzadora

Alfa: si todos aquí tenemos el mismo problema

Trixie: ¿Cómo, me están diciendo que todos perdieron su lanzadora?

Alfa: si, así es

Después de otro rato llego Pronto

Pronto: alguno de ustedes ha visto la lanzadora de Pronto

Eli: bien, ninguno de los que estamos aquí sabe dónde está su lanzadora

Alfa: ¿Qué les habrá pasado a las lanzadoras?

Después llego Delta

Alfa: déjame adivinar, no encuentras tu lanzadora

Delta: si, como lo supiste

Alfa: a todos nos está pasando lo mismo

Luego de un rato llego Omega

Eli: perdiste tu lanzadora ¿verdad?

Omega: si, como adivinaste

Eli: es exactamente lo que nos está pasando a todos

Después llego Gamma

Alfa: ya, no digas nada, sabemos que perdiste tu lanzadora

Gamma: si, exactamente

Eli: ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Kord: yo propongo que nos separemos y busquemos por todas las cavernas a ver si alguien las ha visto

Eli: es una buena idea

Trixie: y yo propongo que nos separemos por binas y así acabamos más rápido

Alfa: me parece una excelente idea

Eli: pero, sin las armas como nos vamos a defender

Kord: si tan solo tuviéramos armas de repuesto

Alfa: creo que tengo la solución

Entonces ella fue por una especie de control con muchos botones de colores

Alfa: ahora prepárense

Ella presiono un botón de color verde y el piso se abrió y salió una pared que tenía toda clase de armas (fue casi así como tipo película de agentes secretos)

Alfa: bien, escojan su arma

Eli: ¿y porque si tienes tantas armas solo usas la doble?

Alfa: porque es la única con la que me acomodo para el tiro de quíntuple fusión

Eli: bien, yo quiero esta

Entonces todos escogieron su arma se separaron por binas y cada pareja se fue por su propio rumbo

En el camino con Eli y Alfa ellos iban en camino a la caverna candado

Alfa: oye ¿Quién crees que haya sido el ladrón?

Eli: no lo sé, la verdad ahorita no tengo sospechosos, ¿y tú?

Alfa: no, creo que por el momento no

Entonces una voz se escuchó desde un callejón, ellos fueron a investigar qué es lo que pasaba y cuando entraron se escuchó una voz que decía

Voz: estas acabado Shane

Eli: ¿Quién eres?

El desconocido salió a la luz

Eli: ¡Billy!

Alfa: ¿Quién es él?

Billy: deja que yo me presente, soy Billy el líder de la pandilla Hoola

Alfa: ¿pandilla Hoola?

Billy: que jamás escuchaste hablar de nosotros

Alfa: no, y que nosotros, solo eres tú

Billy: Peque, Gafas

Eli: bien, no tenemos tiempo de luchar, así que solo si saben algo de nuestras lanzadoras nos quedaremos

Billy: de hecho, si sabemos dónde están sus lanzadoras

Alfa: ¡hablen ya!, no podrán mantenerlas ocultas por mucho tiempo

Billy: tranquila, y te podemos decir quien nos ayudó a robarles las lanzadoras, a cambio de dinero

Alfa: ¡y si mejor te dejamos conservar tu vida! (ella lo amenazo con una mirada que parecía de fuego)

Billy: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, fue Danna Por

Alfa: Danna Por, ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena?, bien lo descubriré luego, vámonos de aquí

Ellos salieron de ese lugar y después

Alfa estaba muy pensativa

Eli: que te pasa amor

Alfa: trato de recordar en donde escuche ese apellido

Eli: tal vez de una de las historias de tu padre, y tal vez el nombre era Tom Por

Alfa: es cierto, ese señor también trabajaba con nuestros padres

Eli: exacto, y Danna es su hija

Alfa: ¿y tú como sabes?

Eli: a la conocí cuando trato de robarnos una vez

Alfa: correcto, tenemos que ir a verla

Entonces Eli llevo a Alfa hasta un barranco donde se supone vive Danna Por entonces comenzaron a hablar

Eli: Danna, estas aquí

Danna: claro que sí, que se les ofrece

Eli: necesitamos que nos devuelvas las lanzadoras

Danna: claro, les diré donde las escondí por un poco de dinero

Eli: ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

Danna: quiero 500 de oro

Alfa: claro, ten tu dinero, ahora dime donde están

Danna: ¿Quién eres tú?

Alfa: mi nombre es Alfa Ayal, ahora dime donde están las lanzadoras

Danna: bien, como quieran les diré donde están, pero dudo que se atrevan a ir a ese lugar

Alfa: ¡¿Dónde es?!

Danna: es en el territorio del clan sombra

Alfa: tienes razón, no vamos a ir a ese lugar

Danna: se los dije

Alfa: ellos vendrán aquí

Entonces ella empezó a hablar en un lenguaje extraño y de la nada aparecieron unos miembros del clan sombra

Clan sombra: "aquí están sus lanzadoras"

Alfa: "gracias", bien eso es todo, tenemos que irnos

Danna: eso fue extraño, pero tienen razón es hora de que se vayan, adiós, nos vemos luego

Eli: si, hasta luego

Alfa: adiós

Después de un rato llegaron al refugio y ya estaban sus compañeros esperándolos

Kord: ¿tuvieron suerte?

Eli: claro que sí, miren aquí están

Trixie: ¿Dónde estaban?

Alfa: en el territorio del clan sombra

Pronto: ¿Quién fue el ladrón?

Eli: bien, Billy le pago a Danna para que robara nuestras lanzadoras

Kord: creí que ella nos había dicho que ya no iba a robar

Eli: si amigo, lo mismo pensé yo

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia espero que les haya gustado**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
